The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 19: I Knew This Day Would Come Part 1
The Season 1 Finale of....THE BUNKER! Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh After what happened in the end.. Bob: (sobs) WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (GPS pats Bob's back) GPS: (sobs) Chris: Dan's...gone. Pinkie Pie: And so is Rainbow Dash! And (censored for spoilers)! Bubbles: (sobs) Yakko: I can't believe it. She...She...(censored for spoilers) Dot: Am I the only one who thinks that's shocking that (censored for spoilers)? Isabella: No, no your not. Tornadospeed, Wakko, and MissingNo.: Same here! Buttercup: We have to go save them! Twilight Sparkle: But if we do, then the Bunker is doomed! Redsox: (sigh) She's right. If we want to save them, we'll have to figure out another way. Eariler That Day... Narrator: THE BUNKER! What a wonderful day today! ACF: Hey, where's Perry? Bob: You do realize that you don't have to say that since Doof isn't even doing anything evil since he got brainwashed? ACF: Yeah. I saw that happen. (shudders) But it's fun to say. Perry: Grururururu (No comment) (In the other room..) Dan: TV REMOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris and Elise: -_- Rarity: Does this happen alot? Elise: Yes, yes it does. (Back to ACF & Bob...) ACF: ...Anyways..... Bob: Hm....Hey, wanna watch The Hunger Games movie again? ACF: Sure! I'll get Redsox and Mochlum to watch, as well. (ACF and Bob walk into the room with Dan, Chris, Elise, and Rarity) ACF: Just to let you guys know, were going to watch The Hunger Games movie again...Just to let you know. Rarity: You mean that violent- I mean that movie with kids.... Chris: (gulp) Dan: I hate that movie. What's the point of making kids fight to the death? It's pointless! (writes The Hunger Games on his list) Bob: ....Yeah that one. Redsox and Mochlum: Did someone say The Hunger Games movie? ACF: That's us. Redsox and Moclum: YAY! =D PUT IT IN PUT IT IN! ACF: (puts H.G Movie in the 3D HD Blu-ray player) Everyone but Chris, Dan, and Rarity: YAY! Meanwhile... Narrator: But while they were watching the movie, Justin Bieber and the Disney Teens were talking... Justin Bieber: So you know how to get in The Bunker? ???????: Yep. David Henrie: That's wonderful.... ???????: BUT. Everyone but ??????: What? ???????: If you want me to tell you, I want your chocolate. Miley Cyrus: Ugh. Fine. Justin, give the chocolate. Justin Bieber: But I LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEE chocolate. Selena Gomez: Do you WANT those annoying cartoons and those even more annoying surviors? Justin Bieber: Fine. (gives ??????? the chocolate) ???????: Here's how... Back at The Bunker... Mochlum: That movie was EPIC! Redsox: I know! And it's only the middle of the movie! ACF: I knowz! Derpy Hooves: I like that Katniss lady. ACF, Redsox, and Mochlum: Who doesn't? LATER.. Rainbow Dash: That movie was SO AWESOME! Everyone: I know! Pinkie Pie: There was singing, and arrows, AND FIRE! =D ACF: You can thank the movie makers for that. Bubbles: I liked Rue..Too bad she...she..(sobs) Blossom: It's okay, Bubbles. It's just a movie. Bubbles: (sniff) Okay. Buttercup: I'm hungry. I'm gonna have some steak. (Buttercup goes to the kitchen) ACF: Well, I'm going to bed. Good-night. (ACF goes to her room) Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Random Works!